


Mignon Malade

by himunojutsu3363



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crazy Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Sickfic, john just wants aspirin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: John is sick. Mrs Hudson thinks Johnlock is SIC. Sherlock is sick of keeping his affection at bay. The aspirin bottle is sick of John trying to search its empty depths





	1. Chicken soup and warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IloveCATS2004](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IloveCATS2004).



 

 John sniffed. John sneezed. John shuffled. John sniffled. John moaned. John groaned. Sherlock yelled," John, do you need some aspirin!?' John sniffled," My, _how_ nice of you to notice Sherlock. I am truly touched. This day is _forever etched_ in my mind". Sherlock grumbled as he got up and padded around in the kitchen opening random drawers and cabinets. "Its in the medicine cabinet!" John called out weakly. Something banged and fell. John winced. Sherlock cursed. John yawned and closed his tired eyes. Someone gently shook his shoulder. John opened his eyes to see Sherlock with a glass of water, aspirin and a worried expression. " John are you alright? You look a little sick? Do I call Mrs Hudson?" "You probably should", John mumbled, swallowing the pills dry. Sherlock blinked at the glass of water in his hand before nodding and running off. John snuggled in further and drifted off, hoping that the nightmares would keep away just for once.

 

John moaned. He didn't want to wake up. Someone was cheerfully whispering," Yooohoo John!" continuously in his ear. Another voice drifted in.

"He wont wake up like that! He needs his _plushie_!"

" His _what_ , dear?"

" _Plushie_ , Mrs Hudson!"

" 'M not a kid". John mumbled.

"Good! He woke up! Sherlock, just be a dear and prop him up! I'll get the chicken soup". John felt warm hands gently pulling him up. John longed for the warmth. He snuggled closer to it. To his delight, a pair of arms came around him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. John sighed and was about to drift off again when the warmth spoke up and said," _Don't you dare_ John". Could warmth speak? Whatever. John did not care in the least. He had drifted off when that cheerful voice reappeared. " Yoohoo boys! I have the chicken soup! _Ah_ Sherlock, why don't you feed it to John? look at how _adorable_ he looks all curled up in you arms. His warmth coughed," Well if you say so". An arm moved and held him closer. John sighed and lay limp. He was startled awake when warm metal poked at his mouth. "No-o _wa'mth_. Sh'lock?N-no" John furiously mumbled, trying to make out the pale face and curls and startling eyes that were obstructing his view.

" John shhhhh.... Its me Sherlock. You _have_ to eat this soup! Or else how will detective Holmes and doctor Watson go out on a case again?

" C-c'se?"

" _Yes_! John, come on now".

John ate the chicken soup. He couldn't taste. His taste buds weren't _working_. Were they busy budding with their buddies? John giggled and tried to think again.

" John, why are you giggling?"

"My t'stebuds are budding wi'h their buddies!"

Sherlock chuckled and held him a little more tighter.

" _Only you John_ ".

 

 

 


	2. Hidden obsessions

 

  Sherlock watched John snuggle in closer in the blanket the both of them were swaddled in. Mrs Hudson had said that cuddling helped a sick person. Sherlock wasn't the one to argue. So Sherlock had swiftly picked up a dozing John and lowered him on his bed, because in his defense, it was much more spacious and warm. He had quickly trooped out to snatch the box of tissues and aspirin before shrouding the apartment in darkness and softly closing his bedroom door.

John had readily hugged him and had drifted off into a deeper sleep. Sherlock lay staring up at the ceiling with his arms around his John, thinking about nothing practical when sleep had claimed him too.

There was someone mumbling and gasping. Sherlock startled awake to find his bed empty. He quickly threw off the covers and found John huddled in a corner, Hands above his head and silently rocking back and forth. Sherlock skidded on his knees and gently questioned," John?" John looked up, clearly distraught. 

"i couldn't find him".

" Find who, John?"

"Sh'lock. I couldn't find Sh'lock! I failed him and I-" John continued muttering frantically to himself.

Sherlock understood he had to break John out of his reverie. He knew of a way. Sherlock crushed John to him in a hug that surely broke a few bones. That startled John to silence. Sherlock then gently kissed him, again and again, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

John shuddered and went still. "Sh'lock?' John muttered wearily. "Yes John." Sherlock replied.

"I- I am sorry that I-"

 Before John could finish Sherlock had already started to kiss him. John looked like he was about to faint. Well, he probably would. It wasn't everyday Sherlock Holmes kissed you.

" Look John," Sherlock began.

"I know midnight is not the time for confessions, but I must say. I love you John Watson. From the tip of your toes to that wonderful head. Ever since we met my life has completely changed. You were, are and always will be my conductor of light, John". 

Sherlock took John's hands in his.

"John, will you go out with me?"

John looked as if a thousand missiles had been shot at him at once. 

" Wha-a? Me? But I'm no special per-"

" Before you complete that ridiculous sentence, I will remind you that you are completely special for me! Don't forget that John! You're brilliant and amazing John!'

John blushed adorably and muttered, " This isn't my first relationship ya know".

" Nope!" Sherlock agreed, kissing John's forehead. " Its the only one that gonna actually be good for you. Lets head back to bed now".

 

                                                                                                    iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

 

Mrs Hudson glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost noon. The boys must have been up for a long time by now. She hummed to herself as she loaded a plate with scrumptious casserole and she took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge for John. Speaking of John, That poor mite! He just had to get sick when the weather was pleasant and perfect for picnics. But that was of no consequence. John's sickness might actually bring Sherlock and John closer!

As she stood in front of 221B, She willed her inner fangirl to shut up, Before she entered. Hmm. The living room wasnin darkness. She sat her tray down and decided to have a little peek inside Sherlock's room to see if they were alright.

She saw John curled up with Sherlock who had his arms around him.

She couldn't.

She raced down to her flat and called Mrs Batch.

" Emilia, did you know what I just saw! They finally hooked up!"

" _No way! Awesome! BTW, did you know that reaperson posted something on tumblr_?

" Aw yeah! I'll do that. Over and out".

" _Over and out_ ".

 Mrs Hudson grinned as she booted her laptop. She couldn't just sit around baking scones, could she?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Responsibility walks in.*  
> Have you no shame? It is Two a.m!  
> *Me* Wat is shame tho
> 
> live long and prosper, my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my second fic is up! Thanks to MorganeUK, Thepersianslipper and my bff IloveCATS2004 for commenting! You guys are cool!


End file.
